In the northern regions of North America snow falls of 6 inches or less are common. Snowblowers, hand scrapers, brooms, hand shovels, push scoops and the like have been used for the removal of snow. Snowblowers generally take too long and are messy in that wind blown snow is carried back onto the operator and the driveway. Snowblowers also cause small objects such as rocks, to become airborne increasing the risk of bodily injury and property damage. Hand shovels are inefficient for large surface areas and require much time and manual labor to clear snow.